1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of television and in particular to an apparatus and method whereby multiple television channels may be simultaneously displayed on a corresponding number of monitors, the channels being switched among the monitors by remotely initiated commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple monitors is common in television studios where each monitor corresponds, for example, to a separate camera or other video source. The various sources are combined through large and expensive studio video editing and switching equipment to record or broadcast a single edited version.
In the case of ordinary television reception, the cost and complexity of such switching and multiple viewing is usually prohibitive. However, where in cases of necessity simultaneous reviewing of several television channels is necessary, this is usually accomplished through the use of independently controlled television monitors coupled to an antenna or cable beam spreader.
Even in such cases where the consumer's need can support the additional cost of the multiple monitors, there is no means for switching among the various monitors other than independently adjusting each monitor separately or for avoiding the cost of duplicate television receivers.
Remote switching of monitors is well known. Both sonic, ultrasonic and infrared remote hand-held units transmit either a channel switching command or a signature indicative of a specific channel to a receiving unit within the television monitor. The receiving unit will then electromechanically step through the channels, actuate an electromechanical solenoid to select a channel, or to digitally tune a channel. If a plurality of remote receivers was positioned to received the remote actuating signal, each monitor would tune to the same station and there would be no means for separately selecting a channel to be displayed on just one of the monitors or to switch channels among the monitors.
Therefore, what is needed is a cost-effective means to allow multiple monitor viewing within a consumer environment which is inexpensive and which can be manipulated by conventional remote selection commands.